


Going Green with Envy

by aliythefangirl



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Gym Sex, Jealous Hope Mikaelson, Jealousy, Love Bites, Making Love, Possessive Hope Mikaelson, Shared Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Landon has a new trainer, one that makes Hope insanely envious about how utterly attractive she is. She plans to do something about it, with a little help of sex advice from Lizzie.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Kudos: 23





	Going Green with Envy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Handon_couple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handon_couple/gifts).



I was absolutely furious. Sure, I had refused to train him but when I found out who Raf had picked for him, I regretted it. Brinly Andersen, a perky, attractive new redhead werewolf who was a little too attentive when it came to training Landon. It didn’t help that she trained Landon in the barest amount of clothing possible. I mean, did she _really_ have to train him only wearing a sports bra and shorts that _barely_ covered her ass? I sure didn’t when I sparred Rafael occasionally or when I trained with Dr. Saltzman.

Everyone knew Landon was _mine_! The wolf inside me growled fiercely, no way was another wolf going to approach on my territory. She felt that way even more after we had sex for the first time a few weeks ago after the whole Dark Josie situation.

At first, it started with giving him hickeys before he was due to train with Brinly, a physical mark of my claim. It didn’t seem to deter her.

I didn’t confess to this to Landon, I had given him such a hard time when it came to being jealous ofRoman. But now I was jealous, so fiercely and utterly jealous. Even more so than when he was Josie. At least, at that point, I knew he didn't know I existed. Now, I was fine with him hanging out with Josie- Josie was my best friend and she wouldn’t do me like that. Neither would Landon, but it still twigged inside with my insecurity and jealousy.

“Landon! We have training today, remember?” I heard her sickly sweet voice say.

**_Mine, Mine._ **

I then kissed him passionately and fiercely on the lips, right in front of her.

God, I wanted to rip her head off or at least pull her hair. I kept my cool until I got to Lizzie and Josie’s room, which Lizzie was alone in.

* * *

“God, Lizzie! I want to just fucking rip her damn throat out! He’s fucking _mine_!” I ranted

“Brinly Andersen?” she asked, she had heard my rant of her a few times.

“Yeah. Does she _seriously_ have to dress like a fucking stripper when she trains my boyfriend?” I ranted.

“Mm...hmm..” Lizzie said, to tell me she was listening. She knew sometimes I just wanted to rant, not get advice.

“You did refuse to train him.” Lizzie pointed out.

“I didn’t think he would get a female trainer! I thought he would train with your dad. Not someone with a fucking perfect ass and tits, who’s particularly all over him!” I replied

“I doubt her tits and ass are _that_ perfect.” Lizzie replied

“Not the point!” I yelled

“He’s with you, not her, Hope.” Lizzie pointed out.

“For now.” I whispered out and Lizzie enclasped me in a hug. Josie entered the room.

“Brinly Andersen?” Josie asked and both of us nodded softly.

“So how’s your guys’ sex life? Still tearing each other’s clothes off every chance you get?” Lizzie asked

“Mm-hmm. Great, he learned a few new tricks and now is more...bendy. And agile.” I responded.

Our sex life was _great_ and I was ever thankful my aunt Keelin had got me on birth control at sixteen. The hottest place we ever had sex was in the stacks of the library, after curfew.

“But what if he learned them from her?” I quietly, insecurely asked.

“Chill, Hope. He probably just read somethings on the Internet or Raf gave him tips.” Josie answered, trying to reassure me. 

“Or from watching porn. As for being more bendy and agile, that’s probably from training.” Lizzie answered back, causing a squeak to fly out from my mouth.

“Oh god, not like THAT! I meant he’s more physically fit so..” Lizzie quickly shot in.

“Have you tried talking to Landon about this?” Josie asked

“No. I gave him _such_ a hard time about Roman! And he’s never kissed her....” I replied back.

“You know, he told me he has private time alone in the gym sometimes on Wednesdays... Including this Wednesday.” Josie stated, winking.

My thoughts immediately went to dirty, naughty places that involved the image of Landon on top of me and pounding into me on the gym floor.

“ _Oh my fucking God._ Josie, are you suggesting Hope do what I think you’re suggesting?” Lizzie asked and Josie smirked.

“You know, I don’t even want to know.” Lizzie said, groaning.

“You can’t judge! Wednesday’s tomorrow.” Josie ejected, reminding Lizzie she had sex with Raf in the gym less than a year ago.

“So, have you ever given him a blowjob?” Lizzie asked and I shook my head.

He had gone down on me a few times recently which drove me crazy and made me cum in a few minutes every single time. I hadn’t gone down on him yet.

“So here’s how you do it....” Lizzie said, giving me advice on how to give an amazing blowjob.

* * *

I headed into the gym, only in a sport bra and tiny shorts , where Landon was training alone, late at night. He was punching a punching bag. He broke apart from it when he noticed me.

I then passionately kissed him, pushing my body close to him. We broke the kiss and I got on my knees and slipped his shorts off.

“Hope...” he said before I slipped his boxers off and started to stroke him before inserting him in my mouth, only getting the first few inches as this was the most I was comfortable with. I covered my teeth with my lips and looked up at him seductively

“Hope...fuck...shit...” he moaned as his fingers tangled in my hair as I gently bobbed my mouth down and up his shaft.

I remembered Lizzie’s advice and focused on the tip, lapping at it with my tongue. He looked down in wonder as if he couldn’t believe what was happening right now.

“Hope...” he moaned out, his head thrown back and eyes rolled into the back of his head as I went on lapping at the tip of his cock and started to twirl my tongue around it.

One of my hands stroked the part my tongue and mouth couldn't reach in sync with my mouth and the other played gently with his balls, caressing them with a couple fingers as I held them with hand.

I _enjoyed_ watching him come undone, knowing I was doing this to him with my mouth. I always enjoyed watching and hearing him cum, it always turned me on.

“Holy crap. Holy fucking shit. Hope, I’m going to cum...” he said, his fingers grasping my hair more tightly.

He then started to gently thrust himself deeper inside my mouth but I slid most of it out of my mouth, leaving only the tip inside.

I kept moving my mouth up and down on the tip of his cock, until I felt something warm and sticky fill my mouth. It tasted slightly salty but I let it slide down my throat. I let go of his cock and let it leave my mouth, a complete drips of his cum escaping my mouth.

He then kissed me fiercely and passionately and then kissed my neck softly before playfully nipping it.

“Yes, yes...” I moaned as he playfully kissed and nipped at my neck.

His hands went down into my shorts, playing with my folds. Before long my shorts were on the floor. We broke our union of our bodies, so he could remove my sports bra and I could remove his top, dropping them to the floor.

We then moved to the floor, his hands running up my legs until two of his fingers dug into my pussy and he slid them in and out of my pussy as I moaned loudly. My tiny thong was held away by his other hand. 

“You like that, baby?” he asked

“Yes....more, more...” I moaned as he went fingering me until I came around his fingers with a breathy moan of his name.

“You ready to go, babe?” I breathily moaned as his fingers slid out of me for good.

He then slid my tiny thong down my legs and it joined the pile of our clothes.

He nodded, fully erect again. He absolutely _adored_ hearing and watching me cum, as well.

He got on top of me, my legs involuntary opening as he slid gently into me. His thrusts started out soft, gentle, and slow.

“I don’t want you to be gentle tonight...” I breathily moaned and he quickly sped up the pace and the intensity until he was pounding fiercely and quickly inside me as our moans met together in the air of the gym.

I tapped him on the shoulder and then got on top of him, leaving him only for a few moments before sliding him home inside me again.

My hands placed themselves on his chest as I slid myself up and down his cock, again and again.

He looked at me in awe, which he usually did when I was in this particular position, his hands placed around my waist. I was just on the edge, not quite there but close to it.

One of my hands traveled down to my clit to get myself over the edge. I felt myself fall off the edge and into the gulf of pure pleasure as I screamed out his name, my walls collapsing and squeezing around his cock. My head threw itself back, screaming out his name once more.

He fell off the edge with me and moaned out my name over and over under his breath as he filled me up with a familiar sticky, hot substance. As he did, he jerked upward inside me a couple of times.

We were both covered in sweat and I rolled off him, panting as I did so. He was similarly out of breath. We were riding the last of our shared orgasm.

“What the hell bought that on? I don’t mind, but seriously what?” he breathily said, as he bought me into an embrace.

“Brinly Andersen. I was _so_ jealous. I was so concerned that she would steal you away from me.” I said.

“You don’t have to worry about it.” He said, laughing.

“What?” I asked

“I'm _certainly_ not her type.” He replied and I looked at him confused.

”She has a crush on Raf.” He answered my unspoken question.

**Author's Note:**

> How Landon knows how to go down on Hope so well? Well, he got tips from an Saltzman twin too. :;)  
> For that story, read ‘Stunning Hope’.


End file.
